


腰窝

by stuffLALA9012



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffLALA9012/pseuds/stuffLALA9012





	腰窝

谢金拎着两罐啤酒从楼下上来，演出压力大，晚上总得喝两口才能睡得安稳，自从相声有新人巡演以来，这似乎成了他俩既定的习惯。

掏出房卡刷开门，床上散着几件衣服，鞋子倒规规矩矩摆在门边儿，挨着谢金大一号的拖鞋，卫生间亮着灯，但听不见水声。谢金敲了敲门  
“东子?”  
“在呢，爷”声音瓮瓮的从浴室里传出来。

谢金推门进去，李鹤东倚着洗手池冲他吐了个烟圈儿。刚洗完的头发挂着水珠，薄薄一层雾气拢在身上，浴巾在腰间围紧，纹着神像的小腿，有一搭没一搭的摆动着。

谢金摸了根烟，跟李鹤东对了个火  
“怎么窝这儿抽烟来了?”  
“屋里有烟雾报警器，滋我一身水”李鹤东有些懊恼的指指洇湿一大片的上衣。  
谢金笑着逗他“我还以为奶东漏奶了呢”  
“去你的”

俩人对着乐了会儿，谢金突然压着腰去吻李鹤东，后者下意识踮了踮脚，唇齿相依，是薄荷跟烟草的味道。李鹤东后仰躲了一下，友情提醒大金毛  
“您那儿有烟。”  
“你这个好抽。”谢金仗着身高，乐意逗逗自己这位搭档，那话怎么说来着，越是反抗就越兴奋，颇有倒退回6岁幼稚鬼的趋势。

东哥也不惯他这毛病，凑上指尖去吸谢金手里的烟，还顺带着在谢金指腹上咬了一口  
“扯淡，咱俩抽的一盒烟。”  
“我喜欢带滤嘴儿的”  
李鹤东反应了一下才明白这滤嘴儿说的是谁  
“感情我在您心里就是一滤嘴儿”  
“这样我就可以把你含在嘴里了”谢金老师情话信手拈来。

李鹤东笑着推他，蹭到谢金下面半硬的东西，伸手摸了摸，吓了一跳  
“爷，你抽的这是猪尾巴儿吧”  
“你的烟，你得负责”大金毛耍贱卖乖从不含糊。

得，社会东也怕碰瓷儿的，李鹤东认命蹲下，用牙齿咬着裤链拉开，隔着内裤轻舔谢金的东西。棉质内裤上晕开一小团水渍，李鹤东用手覆住，上下撸动几次。谢金爱极了李鹤东这份坦荡，没有什么欲拒还迎的把戏，一切以彼此舒服为原则，荤话和喘息是他们最不吝啬的东西。

谢金对李鹤东的毛寸有一种奇怪的执念，掌心蹭着发茬儿，随着吞吐的频率，指尖滑过耳廓，揉搓泛红柔软的耳垂儿，引得李鹤东抬眼一瞥，谢金稳定跳动三十多年的心脏每每都会因为李鹤东的眼神而漏拍。  
“宝贝儿，起来吧”  
“您这就不行了?”李鹤东想起今天看的男人不能说不行的小包袱，偷着捡个乐，结果起身太猛差点儿磕在洗手台上。

“不许笑，敢笑打死你”李鹤东瞪他一眼，谢金抿起嘴，食指中指给人比了个下跪的姿势，李鹤东潇洒摆摆手表示不计较了，却被谢金拉过手腕亲吻在手背上。  
…辈分挺大，花样儿还挺多。

礼尚往来，李鹤东握住谢金的手腕，含着食指指节，充满暗示意味的吞吐，不安分的犬齿在指腹上咬出个牙印儿，谢金喉结动了动，要是李鹤东有尾巴的话，此刻一定是高高翘着，尾尖儿弯成个优雅的小勾子，圈在谢金手指上。

脱掉碍事的布料，两人坦诚相见，挨着洗手池的墙上有一面巨大的镜子，蒙了层水汽，模糊映出两人的身影，李鹤东半撑在洗手台上，面朝着镜子，小声骂了句脏话，谢金笑着点起一支烟，  
“东东，害羞了?”  
“…我一会儿就把这破镜子拆了”

后入的姿势两人不太常用，谢金更偏爱能观察到对方表情的正面位。但此时的姿势能清楚看见李鹤东后腰上的一对儿腰窝，顺着腰线凹陷的两处小坑总是能引来更多偏爱，据说有腰窝的人会更敏感一点儿，谢金对于证实这件事乐此不疲。

零星的烟灰抖落在漂亮的腰窝里，将将熄灭的温度激得李鹤东一抖，塌腰躲避却让后穴的东西进得更深，李鹤东伏在洗手台上，把脸埋进手臂里，只留一对泛红的耳尖儿给对方，谢金冲着耳廓轻轻吹气儿，又吻吻李鹤东侧颈，下面进到前所未有的深度，轻轻动一下就引得甬道里一阵颤抖。谢金不着急，一下一下动着等李鹤东适应

这种慢节奏犹如钝刀子杀人，李鹤东抬眼从镜子里和谢金对视，欲望和依赖清清楚楚写在脸上，谢金全盘收下，俯身吻在李鹤东耳垂上，  
“宝贝儿，别忍着，明天那场咱不使柳活儿”

甬道内紧涩的感觉有所缓解，谢金试探性的加大力度，收到人轻哼两声作为许可。后穴里的东西尺寸惊人，不需刻意就能碰到那点，被开拓带来令人不安的快感，李鹤东能清晰听见两人交叠的喘息和心跳声，在小空间里被放大的水声，不用想也知道镜子里映出来的是怎样一副画面

谢金的手按在李鹤东的腰窝上，过于猛烈的快感让李鹤东不自觉往前躲，却被谢金扣着腰拉回来顶的更狠，高频率的动作让交合处的臀肉都红了一片，穴口牵连出暧昧的银线。李鹤东迷迷糊糊，也不知道自己说了什么，谢金却听的清楚，李鹤东平时连名带姓喊自己谢金，这时候却变成了谢爷。最敏感那点被接连顶弄，前端也被照顾的周全，李鹤东觉得眼前炸开一团白光

“东子?”  
“…滚”这是给人弄狠了，声音都带哑  
“那我可滚了?”谢金退到穴口又缓慢往里顶，李鹤东气的想骂人，抬头就能看见镜子里自己光着身子被干，脖颈胸口上印着某人的牙痕，始作俑者在身后推了推眼镜儿。刚刚释放完浑身都发软，靠谢金搂着腰才能将将站稳，后穴还在不应期里微微痉挛，谢金每一个动作都被无限倍放大。大开大合的动作带来过激的快感，被紧致甬道包裹的感觉让谢金头皮发麻，抽送了几十下，抵着穴口射了出来。

整理妥当，俩人仰在床上聊天，李鹤东把腿大次咧咧搭在谢金身上，谢老师熟练的给人揉捏按摩。一扭头看见被冷落许久的啤酒  
“要不咱再来……”  
“滚，DSN”

师爷委屈，师爷想说再来一罐啤酒而已。


End file.
